


Погружаюсь во мрак

by NewBadGirl



Series: Нормальная жизнь [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dark, Depression, Drug Abuse, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Song Lyrics, Unhappy Ending, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBadGirl/pseuds/NewBadGirl
Summary: Ты возвращаешься к другой, а я… Я возвращаюсь к нам.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Back To Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755018) by [Dangit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangit/pseuds/Dangit). 



> В рассказе присутствуют наркотики. Главный персонаж их употребляет и распространяет, а еще страдает от тяжелой депрессии.
> 
> И как всегда огромное спасибо Алине за помощь в вычитке и вагон терпения, я это очень ценю. И, Вика, ты мой спаситель, честное слово! Спасибо тебе большое, твоя помощь просто неоценима :3
> 
> Dangit, thank you very much for being so kind and letting me translate this incredible story!

 

 

* * *

**Не оставив времени на сожаления,  
Он уже кувыркается с другими.  
Его беспроигрышный вариант всегда срабатывает.  
Высохли слезы,  
И, высоко подняв голову,  
Я хорошо справляюсь без него.  
**

* * *

 

Запрокинув голову, Зоро осушил бокал и жестом попросил бармена налить еще виски. Было видно, как тот колебался, но заметив хмурый взгляд, которым сверлил его Зоро, поторопился обновить порцию. Зоро быстро осушил бокал, поборов желание резко выдохнуть от жгучего ощущения виски в горле.

Если кто и заметил, что сегодня он пьет больше обычного, то ничего не сказал. Все были слишком заняты разговорами и смехом, наслаждаясь компанией друг друга. Зоро знал, что Санджи, скорее всего, чувствовал на себе тяжелый взгляд, но, похоже, бесстрастное выражение лица завихрушке было послано богами.

Миловидная блондинка, что стояла по правую сторону Санджи, что-то сказала и тот рассмеялся, запрокинув голову назад. Он положил ладонь на ее плечо, прижав немного ближе к себе. Зоро показалось, будто его сейчас стошнит, но он прогнал это чувство очередным глотком виски. Скоро бармен перекроет его счет. Зоро, скорее всего, с ним поругается, а уже после охранник вышвырнет его из здания за разжигание конфликта. Поэтому лучше всего избежать потенциально неудобной ситуации и уйти прямо сейчас. Он всегда может купить пару бутылок Джек Дэниэлс по пути домой или, может быть, даже немного саке. Обычно ему не нравился саке, который продавали в угловых магазинах, потому что он ахуеть какой сухой, но сейчас он мог выпить и чертов самогон, ему было абсолютно похер.

Зоро коротко попрощался с Усоппом, потому что тот сидел к нему ближе всех, но никто больше не заметил, как он поднялся и ушел. Луффи был занят тем, что набивал себе рот едой, пока его парень Ло наблюдал за ним со странным изумлением. Нами была поглощена красивой темнокожей девушкой с выкрашенными в синий цвет волосами, которую подцепила полчаса назад в баре, а Робин весело улыбалась, наблюдая за тем, как Чоппер и Фрэнки соревновались в том, кто сможет засунуть больше орешков в рот. Пока Брук где-то пропадал, белобрысая подружка Санджи заняла его место.

Зоро мгновенно развеселила мысль, что надо запомнить ее имя, все-таки она _сейчас_ девушка Санджи. А еще раньше она была _бывшей_ , которая бросила Санджи за три дня до его дня рождения, и была причиной, почему они с Зоро напились настолько, что решили трахнуться в тот же день. Так что, да, она была довольно важным человеком в жизни Зоро.

Но совсем быстро эти воспоминания перестали веселить, потому что пошла она на хуй, вот почему.

 

* * *

**Ты вернулся к своему прошлому,  
Отбросив всё, через что нам пришлось пройти.  
И тяжек мой путь,  
Мне нечем больше крыть.  
Я погружаюсь во мрак...  
**

* * *

 

Санджи всегда испытывал слабость к представительницам прекрасного пола. Зоро не совсем понимал, но знал, что это было как-то связано с его матерью, которая бросила их с отцом, когда ему было восемь, чтобы продолжить карьеру в качестве адвоката. А еще Зоро знал, что Санджи до сих пор поддерживал с ней отношения, но максимум, что он получал от этой женщины — это стандартные поздравительные открытки, которые та отправляла на каждый день рождения. Они не всегда соответствовали теме праздника — однажды тот получил открытку с пожеланием «Скорее поправляйся!», — но Санджи ценил каждую.

Так как они были старыми друзьями, Зоро знал лучше, чем кто-либо, как далеко распространялась слабость Санджи. Тем не менее, несмотря на знание того, что тот посвятил жизнь представительницам прекрасного пола, Зоро все равно совершил дурацкую ошибку и влюбился. Просто классическая трагичная история, с которой сталкивался практически каждый представитель нетрадиционной ориентации — влюбился в гетеросексуала.

Но как он мог _не_ влюбиться в Санджи? Они знали друг друга еще с тех пор, когда им было по четыре года, а лучшими друзьями — уже на протяжении двух десятилетий. Санджи был единственным постоянством в жизни Зоро. Он был рядом, когда умерла мать Зоро, а позднее — Куина. Поддержал после того, как от него отрекся отец, узнав, что Зоро — бисексуал. Санджи был рядом, когда Зоро расстался с первым — и на данный момент, _единственным_ — парнем. Конечно, Санджи не подозревал, что он расстался с Сагой потому, что последний узнал о чувствах Зоро к своему лучшему другу. Все же Санджи был с ним _рядом_ , и это все, что имело значение.

Поэтому, когда Санджи пришел к нему домой практически весь в слезах — но не совсем, потому что блондин никогда бы не заплакал на глазах у Зоро, — после того, как девушка порвала с ним, отправив смс, Зоро сделал единственную вещь, которую настоящий друг мог сделать в подобной ситуации: назвал ее сукой и предложил огромное количество алкоголя. Санджи ударил его из-за первого, но с радостью согласился выпить пива.

Спустя четыре часа и такое количества выпитого пива, что можно было свалиться с алкогольным отравлением, Зоро пришел в себя уже лежа на постели, а Санджи, навалившись сверху, страстно сминал его губы в поцелуе.

Зоро пожалел о многом, что произошло в тот день. Сожалел, что не остановил Санджи, когда еще был состоянии это сделать. Сожалел, что не ушел сразу же, как только проснулся и до того, как встал Санджи. Сожалел, что позволил Санджи быть сверху, потому что тот был не только пьян, но и понятия не имел, что делал, поэтому в итоге Зоро каждый раз, как садился, морщился от боли несколько последующих дней. Но больше всего он сожалел о том, что согласился на приглашение Санджи пойти вместе на свидание.

 

* * *

**И на прощание сказав слова,  
С которыми я умирала сотню раз,  
Ты возвращаешься к другой,  
Я возвращаюсь...  
**

* * *

 

Что было удивительно, их отношения особо не изменились. Они по-прежнему спорили, как маленькие дети, и ввязывались в драку при малейшей провокации. Санджи все еще флиртовал со всеми, у кого имелись пышные формы, а Зоро притворялся будто ему все равно. Единственное, что изменилось — они занимались сексом.

Они встречались поздно ночью, чаще всего в квартире Зоро, потому что Санджи жил по соседству с Нами и ни за что бы не допустил столь бесстыжие действа рядом со своей богиней. Когда Зоро впервые ответил Санджи согласием, он ожидал, что с ним будут обращаться, как с секс игрушкой. Пиздец как странно, он знал, но у Зоро не было больших ожиданий от Санджи, был тот другом или нет.

Санджи удивил не только тем, что относился к Зоро по-человечески, но еще и тем, что с готовностью исследовал свою сексуальность. Он не отказался, когда Зоро предложил поменяться в постели, и не сбежал сразу же после секса. А еще Санджи не стеснялся говорить о «чувствах». И в приватной обстановке квартиры Зоро, Санджи был… милым.

Он превзошел все ожидания Зоро. В Санджи все было идеально.

И тогда Зоро начал надеяться. Санджи быстро дал понять, что не готов к огласке отношений, но Зоро и не возражал. Когда он только понял, что бисексуален, ему самому было не очень комфортно рассказывать другим о своей ориентации.

Санджи к тому же никогда не прекращал флиртовать с женщинами. Он продолжал брать у них номера, проводил с ними большую часть времени и даже пару раз ходил на свидания, хотя всегда клялся Зоро, что делал все это ради отвода глаз и на самом деле между ними ничего не было.

Зоро ему верил. Потому что любил Санджи. Даже сейчас он безумно его любил.

Назовите его идиотом или слабоумным, скажите, что это была его чертова вина в том, что он не хотел замечать очевидных знаков, но Зоро все еще лелеял маленькую надежду, что однажды они вместе с Санджи смогут открыто встречаться и будут счастливы.

А потом _она_ вернулась.

И внезапно он оказался больше не нужен Санджи. Он не хотел Зоро в качестве секрета, в качестве любовника, в качестве _друга_. Санджи попытался закончить отношения посредством смс, и сейчас Зоро очень жалел, что тогда поддался эмоциям и решил погнаться за объяснениями. Но в тот момент, когда он прочитал короткий и прямолинейный текст сообщения, все его существо закричало в протесте. Поэтому он отправился в квартиру Санджи, одержимый желанием открыто с ним поговорить.

Вместо этого Зоро был встречен видом того, как Санджи целовал _ее_ — нежно и мягко, — как никогда не целовал Зоро, и весь боевой настрой просто испарился.

Зоро еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким разбитым.

 

* * *

**Я возвращаюсь к нам.**

* * *

 

_Бракосочетание_. В этом слове чувствовалось завершение чего-то важного и это почти пугало. Свадьба. Санджи собирался жениться на Конис. Так ее звали, Зоро узнал. Не хотел, но слышал это имя столько раз, что оно просто засело в голове. Даже когда он хотел его забыть, не получалось.

Санджи смотрел на нее так, будто в ее глазах были ответы на все тайны Вселенной, пока сам Зоро старался не утонуть в глубине его глаз.

— Давайте выпьем за счастливую пару! — объявила Нами, и Зоро поднял бокал только потому, что так сможет его осушить. Хотя, по правде говоря, алкоголь на него уже не сильно действовал. Зоро уставился на дно бокала из-под шампанского и воспроизвел в мыслях момент, когда заметил бриллиантовое кольцо, лежавшее на дне бокала Конис. Зоро заметил кольцо еще до того, как это сделала она. Он почти оставил комментарий по поводу такой банальности, но потом вспомнил, что вообще-то не должен с ней разговаривать.

Возможно, Санджи перестал воспринимать его как друга, но, к несчастью для них обоих, Луффи думал иначе. Зоро бы здесь не было, вот только их жизнерадостному другу всегда было трудно в чем-либо отказать. До тех пор, пока Зоро не разорвет все связи со своими друзьями, он не сможет игнорировать Санджи.

Около двадцати минут было потрачено на поздравления, и все это время Зоро не выпускал из рук бокал. Он не поздравил счастливую пару, да никто от него этого и не ожидал. В компании его считали ворчуном и равнодушным типом. Его не должен волновать Санджи, он должен его ненавидеть. Именно в это верили их друзья.

Именно поэтому все становилось намного проще.

— Когда планируется свадьба? — спросил Усопп, рукой придерживая за плечи Каю, которая восхищалась бриллиантовым кольцом на пальце Конис.

— Нам хочется все провести как можно скорее, — широко улыбнулся Санджи. — Мы планируем скромную свадьбу, скорее всего, через три или четыре месяца?

Конис согласно кивнула.

— Я всегда хотела сыграть свадьбу зимой, так что, возможно, свадьба будет в ноябре. Что думаешь?

— Просто замечательно, — ответил Санджи, нежно поцеловав ее в лоб.

Зоро ритмично отбивал пальцем по бутылке пива. Он отчетливо помнил разговор, когда Санджи признался, что всегда хотел для себя волшебной свадьбы. Им тогда было по пятнадцать лет и Зоро только признался своему лучшему другу-натуралу, что ему нравятся парни. Взамен Санджи должен был признаться в чем-то сопоставимым по величине. Тогда он решил рассказать Зоро о своей мечте завести семью.

Жену. По меньшей мере шесть детей. Купить красивый дом. И устроить великолепную свадьбу.

Кажется, скоро он получит то, о чем всегда мечтал.

 

* * *

**Я так тебя люблю,  
Но этого мало.  
Ты прожигаешь жизнь, а я живу.  
Жизнь словно флейта,  
А я монетка — застрявшая внутри.**

* * *

 

Последний раз Зоро разговаривал с друзьями три недели назад. Он проверял телефон каждый раз, как приходили новые сообщения, но те были из группового чата. Друзья были слишком заняты, помогая Санджи с планированием свадьбы, чтобы обратить внимание на одиночку.

Когда Зоро над этим поразмышлял, то понял, что Санджи был именно тем человеком, кто привел его в компанию. Санджи всегда был дружелюбен и очарователен, поэтому легко заводил новых друзей, а потом знакомил их с Зоро. Луффи же единственный человек, с которым он подружился самостоятельно, но Зоро не мог включить его в список, потому что именно Луффи сделал первый шаг в зарождении их дружбы.

Нами, Усопп, Чоппер, Робин… Со всеми он познакомился через Санджи.

— Тяжелая ночь?

Зоро оторвал взгляд от своего телефона и посмотрел в глаза бритоголовому мужчине, который сидел рядом на стуле. Он был высоким и очень массивным, что впечатляло, так как сам Зоро считался довольно крупным парнем. Санджи всегда ныл из-за рельефа мышц Ророноа, потому что на первый взгляд он всегда выглядел сильнее, несмотря на то, что тот ему нисколько не уступал. Санджи унаследовал стройную фигуру матери, и Зоро пытался много не думать о том, как хорошо его ладони смотрелись на точеной талии, а сам он мог обнять Санджи и полностью закрыть его тело своим.

— Дай угадаю… Проблемы на любовном фронте?

Зоро моргнул и снова сконцентрировал внимание на мужчине. Он не был пьян, да и вообще Зоро сомневался, что ему когда-либо удастся опьянеть, хотя он и отточил искусство, позволяющее погружать сознание в прострацию. Это не всегда работало, потому что периодически мысли возвращались к Санджи. Зоро ненавидел как невыносимо больно становилось от одного только его имени, но еще больше ненавидел то, как сердцебиение учащалось от каждого незначительного воспоминания.

— Позволь тебя угостить, — сказал собеседник, кивнув бармену.

— У меня уже есть выпивка, — прорычал Зоро, показательно сделав глоток.

— Тебе нужен еще один, — непринужденно ответил тот и поставил рядом с ним стакан виски. — Меня зовут Даз.

— Зоро, — проворчал он, признательно кивнув в ответ. Сегодня он не планировал никого трахать, но и не был намерен отказываться от бесплатной выпивки.

— Так как ее зовут? — ухмыльнулся Даз, после чего заметил хмурый взгляд Зоро. — _Его_?

— Не твое гребаное дело.

— Эй, парень, я просто пытаюсь завязать разговор, — пожал плечами Даз. — Я тоже только что расстался с девушкой. Она постоянно несла чушь о том, что у меня нет нормальной работы, я не уделяю ей достаточно внимания и остальную херню, на которую жалуются женщины. Бросил ее сразу же.

— Вау, крутая история, бро, — саркастично ответил Зоро, отвлекшись на новое входящее сообщение. Опустив голову, он зашел в групповой чат и прочитал ответ Нами на вопрос Усоппа, что тому надеть на свадьбу.

_Луффи — свидетель, но ты и Брук — шаферы. Так что не беспокойся об этом, мы с Санджи уже выбрали костюмы._

Зоро поморщился и поднес стакан к губам, но, как оказалось, что виски уже закончился.

— Эй! Налей мне еще, — крикнул Зоро бармену, подняв в воздух стакан.

Тот покачал головой.

— Я закрываю твой счет.

— Чего? — прорычал Зоро. — Иди на хуй.

— Не, чувак. Ты только что допил двенадцатый по счету стакан. Я вызову такси, — сказал бармен, но Зоро уже поднялся с места. Он не собирался это терпеть, тем более, дальше по улице находился другой бар.

— Воу, постой! Возможно, тебе стоит послушать этого парня.

Зоро уставился на Даза, задавшись вопросом, какого хера этот мужик решил, что пойти за ним на улицу — хорошая идея.

— Чувак, отъебись.

— Блядь, да ты и _правда_ упоротый. Эй, послушай. Мы оба знаем, что еще больше алкоголя тебе не поможет. Почему бы тебе не принять мою помощь?

Зоро посмотрел на маленький пакетик в руке Даза, а потом перевел взгляд на его лицо.

— Что это? — прорычал он.

— Моя подруга Молли, — ухмыльнулся Даз. — Она — самая лучшая любовница, которая у тебя когда-либо была и будет.

— Я не принимаю эту херню, — он уже повернулся спиной к Дазу, собираясь уйти, как тот схватил его за плечо и удержал.

— Держи, я угощаю, — Даз сунул пакетик в карман Зоро. — Если передумаешь, то знаешь, где меня найти.

Зоро фыркнул, но Даз только криво улыбнулся и отошел, насвистывая какую-то мелодию. Зоро вытащил пакетик, вглядываясь в маленькие белые таблетки. Он заозирался вокруг в поиске мусорного бака, чтобы их выкинуть, когда в кармане звякнул оповещением телефон.

Зоро больше не проверял входящие сообщения, но и маленький пакетик не выбросил, засунув обратно в карман.

На всякий случай.

 

* * *

**И на прощание сказав слова,  
С которыми я умирала сотню раз,  
Ты возвращаешься к другой,  
Я возвращаюсь...**

* * *

 

Удовольствие. От него учащалось сердцебиение, а кровь с утроенной силой бежала по венам. Появлялось ощущение, будто он мог свернуть горы, готов ступить на мат и показать всю свою мощь. Такое же удовольствие он испытывал, когда сражался с сильным противником или когда Санджи ему улыбался. Но это было намного лучше, потому что не проходило.

Эйфория. Она наступала сразу же после удовольствия и длилась практически весь день. Оргазмическое ощущение, словно от победы над злостным противником, а следом чувство выполненного долга и гордости. Истинное наслаждение, которое заглушает другие чувства, оставляя Зоро равнодушным ко всему, что не является настоящим счастьем. Даже Санджи не мог подарить ему таких ощущений. Ничто раньше не могло подарить ему таких чувств.

Ничто не болело, ничто не имело значения. Ему не нужно было есть, пить или проверять телефон каждый раз, когда тот сигналил новым входящим сообщением. Зоро мог только лежать в постели и игнорировать сохранившийся запах Санджи на простынях. Ему было плевать, что он пропускал тренировку, потому что почему, блядь, это вообще должно волновать?

Отход. Обратная сторона. Как только уходил свет, все снова возвращалось во мрак. Ему было холодно, потом жарко, затем тошнило, а тело бросало в пот. Невероятно неприятное и раздражающее ощущение. Зоро хотелось, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось. Но по какой-то причине он также чувствовал невероятное сексуальное возбуждение. В итоге все забывалось, пока Зоро трахал собственный кулак.

Он совершенно не думал о Санджи пока дрочил, и в этом был плюс. По крайней мере, хоть что-то было хорошо.

В конце концов «за» превысило «против», и Зоро вернулся в тот бар. В первый день он не увидел Даза, во второй тоже, но на третий тот все-таки появился. Зоро прекрасно понимал, что в этот раз ничего бесплатно не получит, но, к счастью, у него достаточно денег на банковском счете.

Сто сорок баксов казались не такой уж большой суммой, да и плюшек хватило на целую неделю. Кто же знал, что счастье может стоить так дешево? За сто сорок баксов он мог вернуться к нормальной жизни. Зоро больше не задыхался, не чувствовал, будто стены на него давят.

В нем бурлила энергия, и пусть даже больше не было _нужды_ стать самым лучшим, он знал, что может таким стать. Зоро также стал сильнее. Быстрее. Сейчас он намного лучше, чем когда-либо. Лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

Люди вокруг не чувствовали того же, что и он. Не видели тот мрак, который окружал их идеальные жизни. Они, блядь, ничего не замечали, и от этого Зоро хотелось смеяться в голос.

Почему он решил, что ему нужен Санджи? Или что этот мужчина делал его счастливым? Почему думал, что любил его?

Зоро ничего не чувствовал.

 

* * *

**И на прощание сказав слова,  
С которыми я умирала сотню раз,  
Ты возвращаешься к другой,  
Я возвращаюсь...**

* * *

 

Совсем скоро этого стало недостаточно. Зоро не считал себя зависимым, так как думал, что сможет остановиться когда захочет, но у него была _потребность_. Это единственный способ прожить день, слыша как другие постоянно обсуждали свадьбу Санджи. Когда Зоро не под кайфом, все произошедшее возвращалось к нему в тысячу раз мрачнее. Мрак окружал, топил в себе; все это уничтожало и было так, блядь, больно, что у Зоро появлялось ощущение, будто он уже мертв.

Он опустошен. В редкие моменты, когда голова была трезвая, Зоро понимал: то, что он делает — неправильно. Понимал, что все его чувства, вызванные приемом наркотика, всего лишь фальшивка, не имеющие какого-либо значения. Понимал, что они несравнимы с настоящими чувствами, но Зоро не мог их получить, потому что Санджи, блядь, его не любил.

Он не мог получить настоящего счастья, также как тепла и комфорта, потому что он, блядь, недостаточно хорош. Зоро не рожден женщиной, а Санджи не рожден геем. Конис в сотню, блядь, раз лучше него, потому что она добрая, милая и дружелюбная. Пусть она причина тому, что жизнь Зоро пошла под откос, он не мог заставить себя ее ненавидеть, потому что она хорошая. Санджи заслуживал кого-нибудь вроде нее, а не такого, как Зоро, который ломался и кайфовал под экстази при первом намеке на боль.

Так что он возвращался к Дазу и продолжал покупать счастье в маленьких таблетках, а когда у него закончились деньги, Зоро встал на колени и отсосал у него, чтобы получить за это всего лишь грамм.

Какая, блядь, разница?

У Зоро больше нет работы из-за большого количества прогулов. Нет друзей, потому что он привык полностью игнорировать сигнал входящих сообщений телефона. Иногда Зоро слышал стук в дверь квартиры, но каждый день находился под таким кайфом,что практически никогда не открывал. И это если считать те дни, когда он _был_ дома, потому что большинство времени Зоро проводил с Дазом.

Или Крокодайлом — боссом Даза. Зоро не возражал отсасывать у своего знакомого в обмен на маленькую таблетку. Тем не менее, он больше предпочитал выполнять странную работу для наркобарона в обмен на небольшое количество счастья. Кроме того, Крокодайл платил ему дурью отличного качества, а не испорченным дерьмом, которое распространял Даз ни о чем не подозревающим ублюдкам вроде Зоро.

Он быстро научился всем трюкам сбыта, например, что нужно давать новым покупателям колеса отличного качества, чтобы те быстро подсели. Маленькая таблетка, которую Зоро принял в самый первый раз была настоящей — чистым МДМА*. Но он был безумно дорогим, а дилеры не имели привычки терять деньги. Зоро было похуй: экстази, МДМА, мет… Для него все одинаково.

Все, что ему нужно сделать — выбить дерьмо из парочки человек, запугать нескольких подростков, собрать деньги, и дело сделано. Зоро больше не притворялся, что все хорошо. Он понимал, что с каждым разом все больше пятнал себя в оттенках черного. Все нормально, потому что, по крайней мере, он больше ничего не чувствовал.

И несмотря на то, как больно ему смотреть на себя в зеркало в моменты просветления, еще больнее вспоминать о прожитых днях.

 

* * *

**Во мрак, мрак, мрак, мрак, мрак, мрак, мрак,  
Я возвращаюсь…  
Я возвращаюсь…**

* * *

 

Свадьба, естественно, была прекрасной. Практически все Санджи организовал самостоятельно, несмотря на то, что Нами оказала большую помощь. Церемония вышла простой и сильно отличавшейся от того, что представлял себе Санджи в молодые годы.

Но, по крайней мере, рядом с ним у алтаря стояла женщина, облаченная в шикарное белое платье и жемчуг. Санджи выглядел чертовски восхитительно в классическом костюме, который подошел бы только ему одному, подчеркивая каждый соблазнительный изгиб потрясающего тела.

Зоро сидел в первом ряду, между Усоппом и Чоппером, и несмотря на то, что он пытался абстрагироваться от происходящего, слово «согласен» все равно ударило по всему его существу.

А потом Зоро осознал, что тоже согласен дать обещание любить Санджи в горе и радости, в богатстве и бедности, в болезни и здравии. Он бы любил его и оберегал до самой смерти — согласно Господу, в которого Зоро никогда не верил, — и посвятил бы ему всего себя с тем небольшим количеством чести, что у него осталось.

Естественно, эти слова никогда не будут произнесены вслух. Зоро чувствовал вину только от того, что просто _думал_ об этом.

Банкет был так же красив, как и церемония. Луффи произнес замечательную речь, от которой девушки прослезились. Санджи выглядел словно греческий бог, когда скользил по паркету в танце со своей женой. Зоро был вынужден отвернуться от пары несколько раз, иначе он бы просто ослеп от сияния их улыбок.

— Зоро, как ты?

Он моргнул и опустил взгляд на Чоппера. Будущий доктор наблюдал за ним глубоко нахмурив брови, а вилка с нанизанным на нее большим куском торта застыла в воздухе.

Зоро попытался улыбнуться, но забыл как это делается.

— Я в порядке, Чоппер.

О, вау, когда он последний раз разговаривал? Зоро вспомнил как несколько дней назад угрожал какому-то подростку из-за денег, которые тот был должен Крокодайлу, но с тех пор рта не раскрыл. Вчера он кого-то избил, но в тот момент не было нужды напрягать голосовые связки.

Зоро посмотрел вниз на руки и нахмурился, заметив высохшую кровь под ногтями.

— Ты хорошо спишь в последнее время?

Зоро вздрогнул, совершенно забыв, что Чоппер стоял рядом.

— Хм… Не особо, — честно ответил он. — Просто… Тяжелый день на работе. Мне и правда стоит изменить свой режим сна.

— Ты прав, — серьезно сказал Чоппер. — И, может быть, есть побольше. Почему бы тебе не съесть кусочек торта? Знаешь, он не слишком сладкий.

— Спасибо, Чоппер. Я так и сделаю.

Конечно же не сделает. Сервировочная тележка с тортом стояла рядом со столом молодоженов, и он лучше умрет, чем близко к ним подойдет. Но Зоро _действительно_ голоден, поэтому решил улизнуть в уборную на быстрый перекур. Сигареты особо не помогали, кроме того, что притупляли голод, но он и так уже гребанный неудачник, так почему бы не рискнуть заработать рак легких ради возможности пахнуть как Санджи хотя бы еще один раз?

Вау, Зоро почувствовал себя жалким.

— Я не знал, что ты куришь.

 

* * *

**И на прощание сказав слова,  
С которыми я умирала сотню раз,  
Ты возвращаешься к другой,  
Я возвращаюсь...**

* * *

 

Зоро не вздрогнул. Он даже не моргнул, потому что, откровенно говоря, забыл, как звучит голос Санджи. Но не забыл, как становится трудно дышать, когда Санджи находится с ним в комнате, или как все неожиданно блекло в сравнении с этим человеком.

В уборной кроме них больше никого нет, но Зоро не мог поверить, что Санджи ему что-то сказал, поэтому не произнес в ответ ни слова.

Зоро опешил, когда Санджи выхватил сигарету из его пальцев и швырнул на пол. Еще больше он не ожидал толчка, от которого не удержался на ногах и рухнул вниз.

— Ты, блядь, нормальный? — заорал Санджи, неожиданно разозленный. — Какого хера ты тут забыл?

Действительно, что он здесь забыл? Ему не прислали приглашение на свадьбу по почте, но было само собой разумеющимся, что он будет среди присутствующих. Нами позвонила ему, чтобы напомнить забрать костюм, а Робин заехала к нему домой, чтобы подвезти на машине. Куда все, туда и Зоро. Сложилось впечатление, что они делали все это подсознательно, и Зоро стал обычной привычкой.

— Эй, ты меня слушаешь?

Зоро посмотрел на Санджи и, нахмурившись, медленно поднялся на ноги.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, поморщившись от звука собственного голоса. Хриплого, резкого, мертвого. Блядь, со стороны он звучал, как идиот. Зоро опустил взгляд и попытался пройти мимо Санджи, стараясь случайно его не задеть.

Но усилия Зоро явно не оценили, потому что Санджи схватил его за руку, развернул и грубо впечатал спиной в стену.

И до того, как тот успел что-либо сказать, Санджи его поцеловал.

Поцелуй был жестким и страстным, глубоким и жадным и очень похожим на их самый первый поцелуй, отчего Зоро хотелось разрыдаться, потому что ему показалось, будто он вернулся в тот самый день в квартиру.

Увы, это не так. Сейчас он находился в общественном туалете с кровью на руках, ядом в крови и резким запахом табака на губах, целующим _женатого_ мужчину.

Попытка Зоро оттолкнуть Санджи ощущалась так, словно он пытался сдвинуть с места гору. Не только потому, что Санджи сейчас сильнее его, но и потому, что ему совершенно не хотелось от него отстраняться. Но только так будет правильно.

— Санджи, зачем..? — твою мать, у него сбилось дыхание. Разум пытался вернуть самообладание, сердце колотилось как бешеное, и Зоро казалось, будто он только что принял очередную дозу. Но это невозможно, потому что он решил не приходить на свадьбу Санджи под кайфом.

— Прости, — выпалил Санджи, прикрыв рот ладонью. — Прости меня. Я… блядь! Зоро, мне очень жаль.

— Н-нет, все в порядке, — быстро ответил Зоро, отмахнувшись.

— Нихрена это не так, — парировал Санджи. — Я… твою мать, почему ты просто, блядь, не испарился? — простонал Санджи, и сердце Зоро ухнуло в пятки.

Все верно. В тот день, когда они расстались, Санджи сказал, что больше никогда не хочет его видеть. Сразу после того, как у Зоро закончилась истерика, и он, успокоившись, перестал орать на Санджи.

— Ты, мать твою, представляешь как все это трудно? — прошептал Санджи, и Зоро почувствовал еще один укол боли. — Когда ты, сука, так близко и не иметь возможности… пиздец, Зоро. Тебя это реально не волнует?

Волновало? Что именно? Сейчас его вообще мало что заботило и так только лучше для остальных.

— Как ты можешь выглядеть настолько равнодушно? Как ты мог… прийти на мою свадьбу? — прошептал Санджи, опустив взгляд вниз. — Смотреть, как я женюсь, говорю «да»... Скажи, неужели тебе все равно?

Все равно? Да это убивало. Все существо Зоро — сплошная открытая рана, а сердце с душой кровоточили черным. Ему, блядь, так больно, что одно только существование — сплошная агония.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы мне было больно? — спросил он, потому что прозвучало именно так. Даже если Зоро понимал, что сделает что угодно для Санджи, ему не хотелось посвящать его в фрик-шоу, которым сейчас являлась его жизнь.

— Нет, — пробормотал Санджи. — Не хочу. Прости. Просто я… нихуево так облажался.

— Это не так, — честно ответил Зоро, потому что Санджи далеко не самый облажавшийся человек в мире. Зоро одержал победу в этой категории и сомневался, что ее кто-то отвоюет в ближайшем будущем.

— Да все так, — не согласился Санджи. — Я… больше не хочу тебя видеть.

— Хорошо, — Зоро мог это сделать. Он останется в стороне. Наверное, так для них будет лучше.

— Все сложно, знаешь, — продолжил Санджи, и он все еще не мог посмотреть Зоро в глаза. — Она… Она беременна. И я должен все сделать правильно.

Зоро уставился на Санджи широко открытыми глазами и разинутым ртом. Беременна?

— Она… К-какой срок?

— Четыре месяца, — ответил тот. — Поэтому свадьба должна была состояться так скоро. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал… Я знаю, что ты сможешь понять, Зоро. Это мой ребенок. Я не могу так просто от него отказаться. Но если я буду видеть тебя каждый день, я не знаю сколько смогу продержаться.

Конечно. Это то, чего Санджи всегда желал: красивая жена и дети. Наконец-то его мечта сбудется, и он получит то, чего всегда заслуживал. Зоро же только стоял у него на пути. Был бельмом на глазу Санджи, постыдным прошлым.

Санджи нерешительно поднял руку, будто пытаясь определить, как отреагирует Зоро, но тот и мускулом не дрогнул, когда Санджи положил ладонь ему на грудь, туда, где билось сердце.

— Зоро, прости меня, — прошептал он охрипшим голосом.

— Нет, я все понимаю.

И это действительно так. Потому что Санджи его лучший друг и Зоро понимал его, как никто. Если бы Конис не была беременна, она бы не вернулась к Санджи, и тот довольствовался бы Зоро.

Но Санджи получил свой заветный билет на счастливый конец, о котором так долго мечтал и который не включал в себя Зоро. Санджи хороший парень, и ему, скорее всего, стыдно за то, что произошло. Зоро, можно сказать, ему душу наизнанку вывернул и признался в любви в день их расставания. Так что Санджи в курсе того, как сильно любил его Зоро.

И поэтому для всех будет лучше, если Зоро останется в стороне. Ему нужно держаться подальше от Санджи, его жены и ребенка, потому что Зоро не вписывается в это уравнение, и если он попытается туда как-то вклиниться, в итоге из-за него кто-нибудь пострадает.

Он уже доказал, насколько мог быть безвольным, и кто гарантирует, что Зоро не сделает что-нибудь с Конис или ребенком в порыве злости? Что если он напьется и поцелует Санджи? Что если все снова закончится тем, что он откроет душу?

Он лишь сделает неприятно Санджи.

Санджи провел рукой от груди Зоро вверх по шее и остановился, обхватив за подбородок. Он мягко улыбнулся и придвинулся, чтобы оставить мягкий поцелуй на его губах.

— Прощай, Зоро, — прошептал Санджи перед тем, как уйти.

Тишина, которая последовала после, скорее всего, самое громкое, что когда-либо слышал Зоро.

 

* * *

**И на прощание сказав слова,  
С которыми я умирала сотню раз,  
Ты возвращаешься к другой,  
Я возвращаюсь во мрак.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> МДМА — психостимулятор группы фенилэтиламинов, является одним из производных амфетамина. Данное вещество относится к особому классу эмпатогенов — препаратов, вызывающий состояние эйфории, «размягчающих» внутреннее эго, что выражается в подавлении страхов, обострении эмоционального восприятия, повышения уровня доверия к окружающим, улучшения коммуникабельности и собственной самооценки, при этом практически не вызывая галлюцинаций. Экстази — уличное название таблеток МДМА. На сегодняшний день экстази пользуется большой популярностью среди молодежи как клубный наркотик, вызывая стимуляцию, эйфорию, эмпатию и отчетливый мажущий эффект. Но нужно заметить что, во-первых экстази могут ошибочно называть любые таблетки наркотиков амфетаминовой группы. Во-вторых зачастую в таблетки экстази кроме (или что хуже, вместо) МДМА производители сознательно добавляют менее ценные вещества группы амфетаминов (например, амфетамин, метамфетамин, бензилпиперазин и 2C-B или мефедрон, МДПВ), кофеин и множество других веществ (психоактивных или нейтральных). Поэтому по действию разные таблетки экстази заметно отличаются друг от друга.  
> Чистый гидрохлорид МДМА можно вырастить в форме больших кристаллов, хотя чаще он встречается в форме белого порошка. Как правило в нелегальную продажу МДМА поступает в форме таблеток экстази по цене около $10 за штуку.  
> Другие названия — Адам, XTC, E, X, Молли, Манди и тд.


End file.
